Firali's A Racist
Summary The party, having recently escaped from Arpeon after the skirmish at Blisterbark's, fled towards the Faervald so that they may meet with Willow Wardens. Deciding to travel through the night, the party braved the chill of the night as they were enveloped in fog. While Baldrick and Verathis were able to stave off the chilling bite of the night, Firali and Carter were having trouble staying warm in addition to feeling lightheaded due to the damage they took in the previous battle. As dawn broke, the party then decided to rest up to let the party recover from their grueling pace and Baldrick took the first watch. Before heading off to rest, Carter approached Firali and attempted to persuade him to not tell the rest of the party about the gold he stole from Norim. Carter offered him half of the gold for his silence to which Firali agreed. After a short rest, the party head out again in the evening continuing to their destination. After a couple hours, the party noticed that the area around them was littered with unnatural rocks. They decided to press on in order to put as much distance between them and Arpeon rather than investigate and were met with more unnatural rocks, this time resembling pieces of broken statues. The party then knew that they were dealing with a Basilisk and told one another to avoid it's gaze if it were in the area. The party then decided to proceed stealthily but the brittle statues made it near impossible as they were crushed and shattered beneath their feet. After a short while of unsuccessful sneaking the party became aware of a horrible hissing and growling sound growing nearer and nearer. The party then picked up the pace and heard a roar, hearing a large entity rushing after them. Baldrick immediately started to run, leaving his party members behind while Firali climbed a tree, and Carter hid behind a statue. Verathis also attempted to hide and hoped that the beast would not see them. Unfortunately for Baldrick, the beast locked onto him and ran towards him, causing Verathis concern as he stepped out and cast Faerie Fire, outlining the beast in arcane flame. Baldrick, knowing that the beast would catch up and hearing Verathis cast his spell, he pivoted and ducked his head rushing towards the beast with his axe out. Firali began to let loose his arrows, while Carter now being able to see his surroundings due to magical flame in the area, climbed another tree and let loose with his shortbow, avoiding the gaze of the beast. Verathis then morphed into a badger and began to claw at the beast while Baldrick swung at it with abandon. The beast turning to face its atttackers fixed its gaze upon Baldrick and Verathis, who suddenly felt their body go tight. Baldrick was able to shake off the sensation while Verathis suddenly lost sensation in his feet and felt the loss of sensation rise slowly. Just as Verathis realized he was starting to petrify, the rest of the party defeated the beast, Baldrick and Firali causing it to flinch and move it's head away, allowing Carter to pierce its throat. As the beast died the party rushed in to get a look at it and Verathis. Verathis began to grow inreasingly worried, feeling the sensation rise to his abdomen while the party pondered what to do. Baldrick approached Verathis who in badger form thrashed around and bit Baldrick before morphing into his humanoid form. Baldrick, feeling annoyed at being bitten when he had tried to help decided to cut open the belly of the beast and roughly shove Verathis into the spilling stomach acid. As Verathis lost the numbness in his limbs and chest, he started feeling the burning of the acid and began to yell at the party, who quickly pulled him out. Meanwhile, Firali, showing respect for Carter's finishing blow offered the tail as a trophy, to which Carter refused, instead taking the claws and coating his blade in venom, hoping to find a use for them in and out of combat. After checking over their wounds, the party rested for a short duration and then made their way into the Faervald. Firali, being an expert in the forest and knowing of the illusion magic that permeates the woods led the way and eventually encountered a clearing where he saw an Elven boy being attacked by 3 lizard like humanoids. He was unsure of whether or not it was an illusion and signalled to his party that he would sneak around. Baldrick however, rushed in and as soon as he drew closer the image before him disappeared along with the ground underneath, resulting in him falling into a pit. After a bit of cursing and stifled laughter, the party pulled Baldrick out and continued on their way. This time with Carter walking alongside Firali trying to keep an eye out for any traps or illusions. While trudging along, Verathis felt his pack get unnaturally warm and felt around, discovering that the rune inscribed flesh they were transporting was getting warmer and pulsing. He kept an eye on it and continued on checking periodically. The group arrived at a clearing where they saw what looked like a recently abandoned campsite, as they looked around Firali noticed a trail of blood and followed it, eventually encountering a body trying to crawl away from the site. As Firali approached he suddenly stopped in his tracks and the party saw him unsheathe his blades. What Firali saw was a young orc boy, and as he approached coldly and raised his blade the rest of the parties tried to subdue him, yelling about getting information first. As Verathis quickly questioned the Orc, he learned that the Orc came with a band of hunters to gather food for the tribe and were resting in the night when suddenly a dark shape flew through his camp and caused his fellow tribe members attacked one another resulting in a bloodbath. Verathis, believing he got as much information as possible then stepped away, giving Firali a clear path to the orc, where he promptly slit his throat. Baldrick, furious and concerned with the cold fury of Firali began to voice his displeasure at Firali's actions and began to wonder if he wanted to continue being in a party with someone who wished to indiscriminately kill orcs, even orc children. The party calmed down Baldrick stating that they were there to stop him and get information, and that it may be worse if they left Firali to his own devices. Baldrick, still unhappy at discovering his "friend" was an Orc Racist, quieted and began to follow the rest of the party members as they made their way forward. A few hours later, the party became aware of fluttering sounds, and as Firali and Carter looked on, they saw a grove full of faerie dragons fluttering around. As the members approached calmly and full of awe the faerie dragons began to shy away and pop in and out of invisibility. Once a few braver creatures approached, the rest of the faerie dragons began to become less guarded and fluttered around, blowing cool bursts of air, prickling lightning and sniffing at the party. Carter, seeing a white faerie dragon began to approach, speaking to it in draconic trying to keep it calm, as it fluttered nervously in the air. As soon as he got close, he grabbed it and the faerie dragons in the area began to buzz anxiously as the captured white faerie dragon tried to escape the grasp. The party started to chastise Carter, and were drowned out by yelling and snorting sounds coming from behind them. They tried to turn and look but were suddenly engulfed in vines unable to move. As they struggled to escape, a group of elves and half elves on elkback surrounded them with weapons drawn and fury in their eyes. The leader, a beautiful female elf got off her elk and took a look at the party before her as the remaining elves and half elves starting digging through everyone's packs. They began to accuse the party of being poachers due to the basilisk parts, and the hunting traps they carried. The party tried to explain but the leader moved on to look at Verathis. A flash of recognition appeared across her face and she looked at Verathis' necklace, demanding to know where he got it. Verathis explained that his teacher gifted it to him and began to mention being in the forest on a mission from Arpeon, telling the elf to check his bag. As she tore the straps she took out the flesh and looked concerned asking him what he knew of the Order of the Owlbears. As Verathis answered, one of the elves took out Firali's trophy, the Orc chieftan head he kept and they demanded to know why he was carrying it. Firali told them of his fallen tribe's name, Meldor and stated he was looking for answers from the Willow Wardens, he also told them that he found a strange letter and was hoping to have it translated. The female elf then told him that they were the Willow Wardens, and were taking them in for further questioning. The party then was led into the forest, still bound and wondering what was in store for them. Kills Basilisk, Orc Whelp Loot * 16 Basilisk Claws * Basilisk Poison * Basilisk Tail Category:Sessions